


Chilling Pain

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sad Magnus Bane, bc they deserve it, but I can’t make malec anything but happy, it’s an angsty time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Come entertain me on ao3 Wattpad and Tumblr Malec_Lover23Stay safe happy healthy and indoors <3
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 49





	Chilling Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Come entertain me on ao3 Wattpad and Tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Stay safe happy healthy and indoors <3

Magnus' birthday twenty years before he meets Alec 

Magnus' tears are surprisingly cold rolling down his cheeks. 

In fact, Magnus' whole body is cold to the touch. Even colder to Magnus, because even a bottle of whiskey can't warm his shaky hands, frozen heart, dry lips. 

Magnus is numb. 

Magnus is emotionless. 

Yet he can feel every single emotion powerfully, abruptly, instantly, swirling around his exhausted brain like vultures attacking its victim. 

His lungs are weighed down, his diaphragm has morphed into stone. 

His eyes are even heavier, which is just awful considering they can't hold weight in general. 

Well, except the weight of his past mistakes. 

The weight of four hundred years. Forty decades. Four centuries. Shall he continue? 

No, he shouldn't, the pain is too raw, like an ulcer rubbing along a hard surface for far too long. 

However, the pain is a warm embrace that beckons him forwards. He yearns to embrace something, something tangible, something real. 

The pain is the only thing real to Magnus. 

So he reaches out.

———

Magnus' birthday, 2018

Magnus' tears are surprisingly cold rolling down his cheeks. 

In fact, Magnus' whole body is cold to the touch. Even colder to Magnus, because even a bottle of whiskey can't warm his shaky hands, frozen heart, dry lips. 

Magnus is numb. 

Magnus is emotionless. 

Yet he can feel every single emotion powerfully, abruptly, instantly, swirling around his exhausted brain like vultures attacking its victim. 

His lungs are weighed down, his diaphragm has morphed into stone. 

His eyes are even heavier, which is just awful considering they can't hold weight in general. 

Well, except the weight of his past mistakes. 

The weight of four hundred years. Forty decades. Four centuries. Shall he continue? 

No, he shouldn't, the pain is too raw, like an ulcer rubbing along a hard surface for far too long. 

However, the pain is a warm embrace that beckons him forwards. He yearns to embrace something, something tangible, something real. 

The pain is the only thing real to Magnus. 

So he reaches out.

However, instead of embracing the pain he's come to know very well over the course of his life, he clutches a familiar hand. 

That hand squeezes his, and suddenly the whiskey bottle that's somehow less empty this year is gone from his other hand, placed somewhere hidden from Magnus. 

He doesn't need it any longer. 

He's got Alexander. 

Magnus' eyes flutter shut as Alec's other hand cups his cheek, and tender warmth runs through his veins like blood.

"I'm right here Magnus, I'm not going anywhere." He sighs when he hears the words he's longed to hear for 400 years. So many people have spoken that promise, but the tone of the words is what really holds the meaning. 

"You're going to be okay" He's not cold anymore, a fire spreads through his veins; whether it's from love or magic, he doesn't know.

"It's horrible right now, but it won't be horrible forever" He wants to scream, sob, rejoice that someone way up there listening to Magnus has finally granted him what he wanted for so many centuries. 

A shoulder to lay on. A rock. A love that's more than sexual. A home more than four walls. 

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else"

And out of all of the people who have said something along those lines to him in the past four centuries, he believes Alexander the most. 

"You are so capable, strong, beautiful, passionate, caring. Magnus I know you, and I know that you can't see it right now but you are." Alec is in it for the long haul. And Magnus will be taken care of as long as his Shadowhunter is beside him.


End file.
